militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1st Midlothian Artillery Volunteers
|allegiance= |branch= Territorial Army |type=Artillery Regiment |role=Garrison Artillery Coastal Artillery Field Artillery |size= |current_commander= |garrison=Leith, Glasgow (from 1889) |ceremonial_chief=The Right Hon. Archibald Philip Earl of Rosebery, KG KT, VD, 7 January 1903 |ceremonial_chief_label=Honorary Colonel |battles= }} The 1st Midlothian Artillery Volunteer Corps were formed in 1860 as a response to a French invasion threat. They transferred to the Territorial Force in 1908 and continued in existence until amalgamation in 1967. Artillery Volunteers 1859-1908 The corps was formed on 10 March 1860, from the following batteries: *1st and 2nd formed at Leith on 16 September 1859 *3rd and 4th formed at Leith on 17 November 1859 *5th and 6th formed at Leith (which at first constituted a separate corps, the 2nd Midlothian) on February 28, 1860, and added to the 1st on June 4, 1860. *7th formed at Portobello on 17 December 1859, *8th formed at Mussleburgh on 28 February 1860. In 1864 the 1st Haddington Artillery Volunteers, a corps of one battery at Dunbar, raised on 20 January 1860, was attached to the corps for administrative purposes. The title of " Coast " artillery had been dropped in 1888, and in 1889 the headquarters of the corps were removed from Leith to Edinburgh. A drill hall was completed in Grindlay Street, Edinburgh in 1888.Litchfield, Norman E H, and Westlake, R, 1982. The Volunteer Artillery 1859–1908, The Sherwood Press, Nottingham, p128 In 1897 the 1st Haddington Artillery was amalgamated with the 1st Midlothian and became the 9th Company. In 1901 a third "heavy" battery of 16 Pounder guns were issued to the corps and manned by the two remaining garrison companies in Edinburgh. The corps was also retitled 1st Midlothian Royal Garrison Artillery (Volunteers).Army List, HMSO, 1902 In 1903 the batteries were re-organised as follows: * 1st, 2nd and 3rd (Heavy) batteries - Edinburgh * 4th (Heavy) Battery - Portobello and Musselburgh * 5th (Garrison) Company - Dunbar Uniform The original uniform of the corps was dark blue tunics and trousers, the latter with broad scarlet stripes. The tunic had a scarlet collar with silver grenades embroidered on both sides, blue cuffs, five rows of black cord lace on the breast, and black cord shoulder cords and Austrian knot. The head-dress was a busby, a round forage-cap with red band being worn in undress, and the belts were black. The 2nd Midlothian at first had scarlet cuffs and collar and white belts, but on amalgamation conformed to the dress of the 1st Corps. This uniform was worn down to the spring of 1881, when the corps changed to the regulation clothing.Lt Gen Sir James Moncrieff Grierson, Records of the Scottish Volunteer Force 1859–1908, William Blackwood & Sons Ltd, 1909, p130-131 Armament In 1886 the corps obtained two 40 Pounder Rifled Breech Loading (RBL) guns on travelling carriages. They were horsed by dray horses from Messrs Youngers' and Messrs M'Ewan's breweries and appeared at all parades until 1889, when two batteries of 16 Pounder Rifled Muzzle Loading guns were issued to the corps and manned by the personnel of four garrison batteries. Lieut. A H M Jamieson of the 1st Midlothian RGA (V) served during the South African War as machine gun commander with the 6th Battalion Imperial Yeomanry. Since the institution of the Scottish National Artillery Association Camp at Buddon, the 1st Midlothian was always well represented at it. In 1902 the King's Cup for heavy batteries was won by the 1st, and in 1905 by the 2nd Heavy Battery, in the latter year the other two batteries being respectively second and third in the competition. The corps headquarters in Grindlay Street were built in 1888, and comprised two large drill-halls.Osborne, Mike, 2006. Always Ready: The Drill Halls of Britain's Volunteer Forces, Partizan Press, Essex, p.274 At Portobello and Musselburgh modern guns were available for drill, and in the latter the headquarters of the 4th Company were situated. The Dunbar Company had also a drill-hall, with orderly room in the High Steet. The corps carried out its gun practice in camp, and its musketry at the Hunter's Bog range. The following officers commanded the corps as lieutenant-colonels : — * Sir James G Baird, Bt., late Captain 10th Hussars, Colonel, ADC, 10 March 1860. * Thomas E O Home, 18 July 1883. * Charles G H Kinnear (hon. Col), 26 June 1884. * David Whitelaw, VD, 29 December 1894. * James A Dalmahoy, MVO VD (hon. col), June 8, 1898. Territorial Force 1908–1920 In 1908 on the formation of the Territorial Force the unit became the 1st Lowland Brigade Royal Field Artillery (TF). This brigade also included one battery from the 1st Edinburgh Royal Garrison Artillery (Volunteers).Litchfield, Norman E H, 1992. The Territorial Artillery 1908–1988, The Sherwood Press, Nottingham, p295 The Brigade headquarters remained at 30 Grindlay Street, Edinburgh. During the First World War the 1st Lowland served in the UK and France. In 1916 the Brigade was renumbered as 257th Brigade Royal Field Artillery (TF) and subsequently 260th Brigade RFA until the Brigade was split up in 1917. Interwar years After the war, the unit was reconstituted as the 1st Lowland Brigade RFA (TF) in the reformed Territorial Army. In 1921 it was again reorganised as the 78th (Lowland) Brigade RFA (TA). Second World War By the outbreak of the Second World War the unit had been redesignated as 78th (Lowland) Field Regiment RA (TA). In 1944 it was reorganised and redesignated as 178th Medium Regiment RA (Lowland) TA. At the end of the war the unit was placed in suspended animation in 1946. Postwar In 1947 the unit was reconstituted as 278th Field Regiment RA (Lowland) (TA). In 1961 the Regiment was amalgamated with 357th (Lowland) Light Regiment RA (TA) to form 278th (Lowland) Field Regiment RA (The City of Edinburgh Artillery) (TA). In 1967 the Regiment was amalgamated with 277th (A&SH) Field Regiment RA (TA) and 279th (City of Glasgow and Ayr) Field Regiment Royal Artillery to form The Lowland Regiment RA and ceased to exist as a separate unit. See also *1st Berwickshire Artillery Volunteers *1st Caithness Artillery Volunteers Notes References * Ian F.W. Beckett, Riflemen Form: A Study of the Rifle Volunteer Movement 1859–1908, Aldershot, The Ogilby Trusts, 1982, . * Lt Gen Sir James Moncrieff Grierson, Records of the Scottish Volunteer Force 1859–1908, William Blackwood & Sons Ltd, 1909. * Lt-Col H F Joslen, Orders of Battle, United Kingdom and Colonial Formations and Units in the Second World War, 1939–1945, London: HM Stationery Office, 1960/Uckfield: Naval & Military, 2003, . * Litchfield, Norman E H, and Westlake, R, 1982. The Volunteer Artillery 1859–1908, The Sherwood Press, Nottingham. * Litchfield, Norman E H, 1992. The Territorial Artillery 1908–1988, The Sherwood Press, Nottingham. * Osborne, Mike, 2006. Always Ready: The Drill Halls of Britain's Volunteer Forces, Partizan Press, Essex. External sources * The Royal Artillery 1939–45 * The Long, Long Trail * The Regimental Warpath 1914–1918 *Land Forces of Britain, the Empire and Commonwealth * British Military History * Patriot Files orders of battle Cornwall Lothians Category:Military units and formations of Scotland Category:Military units and formations established in 1859 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1967